


I Been Wishin'

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Five Times, M/M, does anyone know, i doubt it, idk - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes wishes that don’t come true until one finally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Been Wishin'

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make a tiny little apology. i broke my laptop and haven’t been able to write, so sorry!!!! but i got a new one for christmas so then i wrote this. but i’ll be honest with you, it kind of feels like my writing has gone down hill bc i took a creative writing class, and that definitely lowered my confidence.  
> um if you’ve read all that thanks ok. and also i have a surprise at the bottom????? ok now on to the story ily whatever i knOW I’M SOrrY  
> also i hope i got my numerials right bc that’d be awkward ik

**I.**

There are twelve dainty candles sitting on a cake, the fan spinning rapidly and causing the flame to dance. Harry takes a deep breath and thinks about what he really, really wants in life. Being a simple, pre-teen boy, he doesn’t really having anything giant to wish for. Of course, though, along with being a pre-teen boy, everything seems giant to him. So he wishes to be allowed to go on the road trip with his best friends, and his mega best friend’s dad.

He takes in a huff and blows out all of the candles in one breath. Now his wish has to come true. There’s no way it can’t.

Except it can.

His friend’s dad calls and says the trip is cancelled due to the weather, and besides, his mother was going to say no anyway.

He spends the next three days locked in his room, definitely not crying. Because twelve year old boys do not cry. They only sniffle a little bit and sweat from their eyes. They do not, under any circumstances, cry. No exceptions.

Well, maybe one exception; you don’t get to go camping.

 

**II.**

Harry tries not to wish for things. He’s learned that, in life, things never work out the way you want them to. That girl you liked threw her Slurpee in your face when you tried to kiss her. Your dog has to be put down, no matter how much you prayed. Your dad walks out on your family, and doesn’t leave you any money and then you have to move. Your girlfriend cheats on you with your best friend. It’s a never-ending cycle of disappointment.

It’s completely understandable that Harry wouldn’t want to waste his time wishing on things.

But today is different. Today will never happen again. Of course, all dates only happen once, ever. But still. It’s a big deal.

November 11, 2011.

Harry wishes that his mother would stop dating the jerk-face that snuck into his sister’s room every night. He wishes at both 11:11’s during the day, praying that against all odds, everything would be okay.

He let’s himself slip up. He allows himself to hope that for one moment, everyone’s weird idea that wishing on odd occurrences will fix things.

Of course, it doesn’t. And Gemma stills shows up at the breakfast table with finger shaped bruises on her neck and red rimmed eyes. Their mother still turns a blind eye and pretends not to hear the screams at night.

 

**III.**

Sitting in a field, Harry really wishes it were raining. Maybe it’s opposite day, or something of the like. Because this sunny, warm spring day can not be happening while he’s broken hearted. He can’t have planned a picnic for his boyfriend, only to be dumped. Can life really be that cruel?

But of course, life likes a good joke every now and then. Of course, he would be dumped on the sunniest day of the year. Of course, he has to be sitting in a meadow, sunlight hitting his skin, while he cries his eyes out.

Life fucking sucks sometimes.

Most of the time.

Now he’s stuck with a picnic for two, a perfectly sunny day, and no boyfriend. He only wishes he could turn back time. Although, he knows what wishing does for him.

Which is why it’s so confusing, when he picks up one of those white dandelions. He doesn’t understand why he closes his eyes and blows on the seeds. He doesn’t understand why he watches them float away with a half smile on his face. He just doesn’t get it; why is he still acting like the twelve year old boy he thought he left behind?

Each time, it’s the same. Each time, his wish is never fulfilled.

And true to the past, his boyfriend doesn’t come running back to him, claiming to have made a mistake. His still left alone with warm potato salad, and a pitcher of melted lemonade.

 

**IV.**

Needing a break, Harry takes himself outside. He’s sweating and red faced, but he’s forgotten why he felt the need to get so drunk. But now that’s he’s outside, he just feels sad. He doesn’t remember why he drank so much, and now he just feels worthless. Will he ever break free of this cycle?

He plops himself down into the damp grass, and leans over to vomit. He’s so used to it, that he just breathes through his nose and scoots farther away from it.

He slows down his breathing and closes his eyes. He could almost fall asleep, and he almost does. But of course, his peace is always broken. Someone across the lawn is yelling obnoxiously at one stupid thing or another.

Harry doesn’t really want to go back inside, though, and instead stares up at the sky. He thinks that the night sky is a good metaphor for his life; all the visible is already dead. Harry thinks that describes him perfectly, and that maybe one day he could write a book, just elaborating on that sentence.

A flash catches his eye, and he sighs, knowing by now that he’s going to give in and wish. He closes his eyes and wishes that maybe he’ll change his life around.

With on such luck. He’s at another party, shit-faced drunk, the next weekend.

 

**V.**

Ten years later, and Harry is still wishing on birthday candles. His best friends have decided to throw him a surprise birthday party, and he can’t even pretend to hide how happy he was. He thought he was going to have to spend his birthday alone, but no. He realizes now that his friends would never let that happen.

People he doesn’t even know pat him on the back, and wish him a happy birthday. Everything is going along smoothly; people are dancing and laughing and drinking. Everything is going along smoothly; until it’s not.

His best friend Louis rolls out a birthday cake, with twenty-two candles lit up on it. People sing, and then chant for him to make a wish. Harry just wants to cry, but goes along with it anyway. He closes his eyes, and he wishes for something totally impossible.

His moment of misery is soon interrupted as cake is passed out. He soon forgets why he was upset, and instead rides on the high of the room. The atmosphere alone is enough to get him buzzed.

But hours later, when he’s standing on the balcony alone, he begins to feel pity again.

“Why the long face?”

Harry almost jumps, but he was actually kind of expecting Louis to show up.

“I have a joke about that, you know,” Harry says, avoiding the question.

Louis groans playfully. “Yes, I do know, actually. It’s the one about the giraffe. Please don’t tell it.”

“You know you want to hear it,” Harry teases, smiling so wide it feels like his dimples are going to form an actual hole in his face. “Come on, Lou. It’s my birthday. You can’t deny me this one thing.”

“Fine, fine,” Louis sighs, like a great burden has been rested upon his shoulders. “Tell me the damn joke.”

“Why did the baboon ask the giraffe, ‘Why the long face?’” Harry asks, even though he’s told the joke numerous times, and Louis could answer it in his sleep. In fact, he has.

“I don’t know, Harry, why?” Louis tries to act annoyed, but mostly he looks fond.

“Because he thought his neck was his face!” Every Time, Harry laughs until he cries. Louis chuckles to be a good sport, but mostly wants to bop Harry upside the head. Though, he’s not sure the boy would feel it, with how giant his hair is.

“Hilarious. Just as funny as the first seventy trillion times,” Louis deadpans. “Now answer my question. Why are you so upset?”

“It’s just. Do you remember when we were meant to go on that camping trip when we were kids? And it got rained out?” Louis nods slowly, unsure of where this is going. “Well, like. That was the first time I ever wished for something. That I can remember. And just, all I know is, every wish I’ve made since has been a total bust.”

Louis makes a noise of sympathy. “Well, did you make a wish tonight?” And when Harry nods, he asks a second question, “What did you wish for?”

Harry muffles a scream in the back of his throat. “That’s too embarrassing.”

“Now you have to tell me! C’mon, I’m your best mate.”

Harry wants to glare at him, he really does, it’s just that he knows when he glares that he looks like a lost puppy dog. “Promise not to laugh?”

“Pinky swear.”

Harry takes a deep breath, and says in a rush, “I wished for you.”

Louis makes a weird sound, and then turns red. Finally, after almost half a minute of very awkward silence, Louis bursts into laughter. He shushes Harry as he cries, “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!”

“I’m not laughing at you, dumbo,” Louis assures. “I’m laughing at how stupid you are. Or well, I guess they’re the same thing.”

Harry huffs and crosses his arms. “Well. Why am I so dumb?”

“Because you’ve always had me.”

Harry uncrosses his arms and stares at the boy he’s known his whole life. “Did Louis Tomlinson just say something that could be considered romantic?”

“Yes,” Louis says grumpily. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“No, no,” Harry protests. “I’ve got to be cheesy, too.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I should have guessed. I’m sorry for stealing your thunder.”

Harry covers a giggle with his hand. “Finally, my wish came true.”

He smothers Louis’ protests and fake gags with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. i'm writing a book. wOw betcha would have never guessed that. anyway feel free to message me on tumblr at microlouis and tell me that maybe i should not write any more that'd be fantastic i think  
> also feel free to tell me about the mistakes i made bc i was too lazy to edit before i posted this


End file.
